Dodoria
Dodoria is a character in the manga, Dragon Ball, and the anime, Dragon Ball Z, and makes brief comebacks in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn and in Dragon Ball GT. His seiyu is Yukitoshi Hori. He was originally voiced by Ward Perry in the 1996 English dub by the Ocean Group. Chris Forbis is his voice actor in the later Funimation Productions in-house redub. Storyline Bardock Special Dodoria is seen as one of Frieza's top two henchmen, the other being Zarbon. Within Frieza's majestic ship, they attend to matters at hand. The most recent news is the power that the saiyans are gaining. Zarbon warns Frieza of the Saiyan threat and advises him that it would be smart to eradicate them before they become a threat to his power. Dodoria is sent to eradicate Bardock and his team of fighters along with a group of his elites. He is successful in killing most of the team but carelessly leaves Bardock alive after delivering one heavily powerful mouth blast at him. Bardock is so battered and beaten, he is left limping after Dodoria's onslaught. Dodoria returns to Frieza and Zarbon tells him of his recklessness. Dodoria's negligence angers Frieza. However, Frieza reassures him that it won't be necessary to kill Bardock separately since he has decided to destroy the entire Saiyan race. Bardock tries to relay the message about Frieza's attack but nobody believes him. Bardock challenges Frieza, but ultimately shares the fate of his planet when it and all of its inhabitants are obliterated. Dodoria and Zarbon are the only two witnesses to Frieza's powerful blast, as the rest of Frieza's fighters who were present were caught in the attack, as they had been sent out to hold down Bardock. Namek Saga Dodoria accompanies his master Frieza to Planet Namek in search of the planet's Dragon Balls, which Frieza plans to use to gain immortality, thus maintaining his dominance in the universe. Dodoria is able to help him collect most of the Dragon Balls by mercilessly slaughtering the Namekians as a means to extract information from them. Vegeta soon shows up on Planet Namek with his own desire to find the Dragon Balls, and quickly kills Cui, who was sent to dispose of Vegeta. As he does so, Dodoria's scouter runs wild, telling him that Vegeta's power level is 24,000, which Dodoria dismisses as a malfunction given that that would make Vegeta stronger than him. At the same time, a group of Namekians arrive to save the survivors of Frieza's most recent attack. After the group kills Frieza's low-level minions, Dodoria makes quick work of the three on Frieza's orders. In the hopes of preventing further bloodshed, the survivng Namekian elder Moori reveals the location of the Dragon Ball. Frieza wants him to reveal the location of the other villages as payment for Moori's earlier destruction of their scouters. Moori refuses and orders his grandsons, Cargo and Dende, to run away while he buys them time. Dodoria kills Cargo (in the manga this was actually Frieza's doing) with a blast over Moori's shoulder, and then cracks Moori's neck. As Dodoria moves along to kill Dende, Gohan and Krillin intervene and save the young Namekian. Dodoria is enraged by their interference and pursues them for quite some time, only being stopped by the temporary blindness that Krillin's solar flare attack induces, allowing them to hide. Once Dodoria comes to his senses, he unleashes a volley of blasts, demolishing the land below. Convinced that this onslaught was enough to finish Krillin, Dodoria makes his return to Frieza, never noticing that Krillin had survived his attack by floating high above him. As he makes his way back to Frieza, Dodoria is forced into the waters below by an unknown force. Upon surfacing he finds his assailant to have been Vegeta, who has decided to betray Frieza so as to pursue his own goals. Dodoria encourages him to run away while he can, but Vegeta decides to challenge Dodoria instead. Angered by Vegeta's confidence, Dodoria attempts to finish Vegeta quickly with a flurry of blasts. Easily avoiding the attacks, Vegeta forces Dodoria into submission. In an attempt to save himself, Dodoria tries to bargain with Vegeta, offering to tell the secret behind the destruction of the Saiyan homeworld. Vegeta takes him up on the offer and releases Dodoria, who informs Vegeta of the planet's true fate, and at the same time takes the opportunity to try and fly back to Frieza. Vegeta, however, is not in a forgiving mood, and quickly eliminates the fleeing Dodoria with a large ki blast. Frieza Saga Dodoria appears in the Frieza Saga in through flashbacks. In one scene, he is seen beside Zarbon and Frieza when King Vegeta is revolting and attacking the ship. Frieza kills King Vegeta, while Zarbon and Dodoria bear witness to. Another scene shows Zarbon, Dodoria, and Frieza insulting the remaining Saiyans. After Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz return from their conquest on Planet Shikk, they are met with pity rather than accommodation by Frieza and his top henchmen. Nappa nearly loses control and tries to attack Frieza along with Zarbon and Dodoria, but Vegeta orders his comrade to stand down, knowing that they wouldn't stand a chance at that time. Dodoria never spoke in the flashbacks. By this time in the original series, Funimation had taken over doing the voices. Super 17 Saga ]] Zarbon and Dodoria return from Hell in Dragon Ball GT. Similar to his brief escape in the movie Fusion Reborn, Dodoria escapes from Hell alongside Zarbon and they wreak havoc with all the other villains in the Super 17 Saga. However, he is defeated again and sent back when the Z Fighters come to face all of the previously defeated foes. Power Level Dodoria is stated to have a power level of 22,000 in Daizenshuu volume 7, although he was easily destroyed by a single blast from Vegeta, who at the time had a stated power level of 24,000 (according to the Kanzenban manga of Dragon Ball). Abilities Dodoria uses his brute force to overpower his opponents. He is intelligent, but his anger seems to get the best of him at times. Dodoria has the generic powers that many other Dragon Ball characters share, including the ability to throw numerous exceptionally powerful rapid blasts. He can also emit blasts from his mouth as well, most commonly known as mouth blasts. The most noticeable trait that Dodoria has is his ability to throw his weight around. He is extremely fast for his rotund body and he can perform multiple spins and aerial strikes regardless of his size. Video game appearances Dodoria has appeared as a playable character in numerous Dragon Ball Z video games, some of which include Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 as well as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. He also has appeared as a boss in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend of Super Saiyan. The fight starts after he destroys the team's spaceship. Abilities * Super Mouth Blast * Full Power Energy Wave * Dodoria Ultra Spike (Budokai) * Dodoria Beam (Budokai) * Dodoria Big Blaster (Budokai) * Dodoria Typhoon Toss (Budokai) * Energy Beam (Legend of The Super Saiyan) * Eraser Cannon (Legend of The Super Saiyan) * Dodoria Head Breaker (Budokai Tenkaichi 3) * Maximum Buster (Budokai Tenkaichi 3) Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Yukitoshi Hori * Ocean Dub: Ward Perry * Funimation Dub: Chris Forbis Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dodoria's Elite Category:Frieza's henchmen Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains es:Dodoria